poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Elsewhere/Chapter 1: Nighlock/Nighlock, Dark Eagle, Pinkie Pie, Firestar, Shining Armor, Shark Fleet, Thomas, Taser, Starlight Glimmer, and Red Smoke get teleported to the Regime Universe
Here is how Chapter 1: Nighlock and how he, Dark Eagle, Pinkie Pie, Firestar, Shining Armor, Shark Fleet, Thomas, Taser, Starlight Glimmer, and Red Smoke are teleported to the Regime Universe in My Little Pony Injustice: Gods Among Us. (Once the logo disappears, another wording appears saying ELSEWHERE. This scene takes place in the prime universe where Twilight Sparkle is fighting Vinny and Terrashock in Metropolis as Starlight Glimmer and Red Smoke chase after Queen Chrysalis and Aquaria. Vinny and Terrashock manage to summon their sword and mace respectively and attack Twilight Sparkle but the Princess of Friendship manage to destroy them with a magic beam combined with her heat vision and later beat them down. In another area, Starlight Glimmer and Red Smoke are battling their former ally and school teacher, where Queen Chrysalis and Aquaria give them the chase and manage to escape when Starlight and Red Smoke fall for their trap when they stop. Another battle shows Suri Polomare and Electro fighting against Rarity and Living Lightning but she manages to gain the upper hand and zaps her into Princess Cadence who uses her magic mace to hit Polomare into the air. Twilight finally defeats Vinny and Terrashock and knocks them down to a building where Thomas, Taser, Shining Armor, and Shark fleet rush towards Vinny and Terrashock to tie them up] Twilight Sparkle: Thomas. Taser. Shining Armor. Shark Fleet. Let's wrap this up. I've gotta get back to Canterlot Castle. Thomas: Before Blue Blood and Osborn throw something else at us... speaks too soon as the cinquet turn around to see King Sombra landing near them Twilight Sparkle:(with venom in her voice) Sombra... tries to tackle King Sombra King Sombra:(knocks her away and goes to chase after her) Taser: Should have been a combined assault. Shining Armor: Twily sometimes forgets she can't do everything herself. go to deal with the fallen king of the Crystal Empire Canterlot Castle, Green Goblin, Prince Blueblood, Suri Polomare, Dark Cat, Diamond Dog, Living Zombie, Nightmare Moon, and Bone are battling a few of the Equestrian Titans, Shadowcat II, Scootaloo, Vision, Applejack, Scarlet Witch, and Fluttershy. While Vision and Applejack try to hold Dog and Zombie down, Blue Blood and Osborn shoot them with spell missiles and pumpkin bombs, but Scarlet Witch and Fluttershy intervene using their magic/wings. Once Dog and Zombie push Vision and Applejack aside, Scarlet Witch uses her magic again to shoot Osborn's Pumpkin bombs at Zombie while Fluttershy throws Blue Blood's spell blasts at Dog. Shadowcat II and Scootaloo appear at Scarlet Witch and Fluttershy's sides after being tossed by Bone and Nightmare Moon Green Goblin: You and Fluttershy are interrupting tonight's entertainment, Wanda. Scarlet Witch: We detest violence, Osborn. We're even less fond of you. (Just then, Dark Cat and Suri Polomare use their whips to tie Shadowcat II and Scootaloo's necks as they manage to break free from them. Vision and Applejack, on the other hand, get thrown away by Diamond Dog and Living Zombie but manage to land safely near Shadowcat II and Scootaloo) Shadowcat II: Thought you two would have this mess cleaned up by now. Vision: Our names are Vision and Applejack. Not Miracle Worker 1 and Miracle Worker 2. Scootaloo:(into comm) Scootaloo and Shadowcat to Nighlock. You there? We could really use your help here. (we see Nighlock flying to Manehatten Prison as the words Chapter 1: Nighlock appear on the screen) Nighlock:(into comm) After I check Manehatten Prison. Have to make sure Blue Blood and Osborn didn't bust him out. Shadowcat II:(on comm) He'll keep, dad. We're getting our butts handed to us. Nighlock:(into comm) I'll be there as soon as I can, Jess. (We then see him walking with a guard in Manehatten Prison) Prison Guard: We've been keepin' a close eye on him, Nighlock, just like you said. He hasn't moved in hours. (Nighlock uses his ice powers on the tripwire and breaks it. Upon opening the cell door, it turns out that this room belongs to Dark Eagle... Or was Dark Eagle's, as there's Dark Eagle decoy inside with some explosives that are connected to the tripwire) Prison Guard: How did Dark Eagle do this? Nighlock: He didn't. The real trap... (He steps in front of the guard as spikes hit his armor and bounced off) Nighlock: …is right behind us. (Standing there was none other than Lightning Dust) Lightning Dust:(sarcastically)